Cirque City
by Dante n Marie
Summary: The Story of The Jokers daughter, Liliana Napier. The Joker seems to be a bit more human in these first few chapters. Stay tuned to see what will happen as the story progresses.
1. Cirque City pt 1

**Please review, we would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Ch 1: Act 1 Intro**

Cirque City, the city of wondrous lights, bustling people, and lately the home of a new criminal. Twice in the past week, maniacal laughter was heard shortly followed by rushing sirens. Tonight, the Ringleader would strike again.

_**Bum**_

A muffled explosion reverberated throughout the building. The bank next door was filled with noises of movements and crime. A distinct boot step could be picked out from the other heavy footsteps. Police cars began to surge towards the bank, stopping only feet from the broken windows. The officers drew their pistols and that famous line was spoken over the loud speaker.

"The building is surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"Boot steps quickened. Bags of money jewels, and precious gems were piling into a truck. The stolen goods were ready to go. "This is your last chance!"

_**Step step step**_

A female figure appeared in the doorway of the bank. Hands tightened on their lethal weapons. A top hat, red tailed coat (the kind of coat you would find in a circus), knee-high shiny boots, purple pinstriped pants and a devilish smile all fitted to a slender figure whose lovely eyes showed green and delight. Though the girl was not that tall she held a commanding presence.

"Hello boys, welcome to my show," she said in a velvety voice. "Just wanted you to know I'm the Ringleader round here. HAHA""Stop rii.."

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

This succession of noise was soon followed by debris towards the street. The blast had sent police sprawling. As the dust settled a vehicle was heard screeching out from the building next door. The slim female figure had disappeared, but her laughter could be heard ringing through the streets. The Ringleader had gotten away.


	2. Cirque City pt 2

**Please review, we would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Ch 2: A Package **

Liliana woke every morning around 9. She was usually late to work but since she owned the whole building and had rented out most of it money and a job wasn't much of a worry. In fact, since moving to Cirque City she had already gone through 3 jobs. How fortunate her father had bought this building for her.

"Ah good morning Kittens," she said with a yawn to the stray white cat sitting on the kitchen counter. "Who let you in?" Liliana inquired to the staring cat. "oh"A breeze brushed in from an open window in the living room. Liliana walked over and closed it. She then say on the couch as she turned on the television."Last night the Ringleader, struck again. This time...""Ooh I do love a robber story," she had said to Kittens who had decided to join her on the couch.

"thieves had stolen over 3 million dollars in cash, jewels, and an array of deeds and trusts. Police are still tryin to find a way to contain such a fierce new threat, but as of yet all attempts have only ended in failure. Any clues as to who or where the Ringleader would be greatly appreciated. Next on the n.."

_**Click**_

"Well Kittens time for you to go while I have to get ready for work," with that said she set the cat outside her door then proceeded to take a shower. After a short few minutes the doorbell rang.

_**Ding dong**_

The water slowed to a stop as the girl inside turned the knob. "Coming!" she yelled as she wrapped her raven black hair in a towel and donned a robe. When she opened the door a box lay in the hallway. The package was wrapped in purple wrapping paper and was tied by green lace.

"Ugh, stupid delivery boys, cant even wait anymore?" she muttered to herself as she picked up the package. She looked to see who the box had come from but she found nothing. While walking back in she shook it and heard something shake inside.

"Yay its from Daddy!"

Liliana quickly walked to the table and opened her present. Within she found a Colt .45 with an extended barrel, a simple gold necklace, and a card. Her eyes filled with delight as she read her father's scrawl.

**"**_**Dear Sweetie,  
I hope your safe and well in your new home.  
I know you take after daddy and are doing a great job at work.  
Just wanted to tell you, I'll be visiting soon.  
So be sure to have fun plans up your sleeves for me.**_

_**Love and kisses,  
your dear old dad  
**__  
**Just Joking love, I'm not that old even if I am a little batty. AHA HAH AHA HAH AHA**_**"**

After reading the card Liliana's smile was very wide and filled with anticipation, but it soon turned into a gasp. She had forgotten about work. Oh well, the place was robbed last night anyway. Who would notice the new girl missing today?

* * *


	3. Cirque City pt 3

**Please review, we would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.****Ch. 3 The Interview**

* * *

Liliana sat on her couch. The clock read 6:28 AM. She had been up since 5:30. Her father had sent her a card saying he would be delayed another couple of days. Anticipation had kept her jittery all night. It had been a week since the first card and now knowing her father was so close to being with her, excitement had driven Liliana quite to the point of insanity. But as of now she sat drained and unresponsive with her knees to her chest she sat watching the droning television.

"Police inquiries into the banks robbed by the Ringleader have led to a startling discovery. It seems major bank shareholders have been being robbed of their fortunes by corporate CEO's. When asked if these findings were true, CEO's all replied with this.."The TV screen replaced the female newscaster with a barrage of video clips, each of a CEO dressed in business attire surrounded with media and all had answered their interviewers with this, "No comment." The TV screen once again filled with the face of the woman newscaster.

"Many of the fortune owners and millionaires were then told of the situation and asked on their thoughts. Here is one of the multimillionaires asked."Upon the screen came an ugly man with his name, Frank Collins, on the bottom. His large body was covered in a simple black polo and in the background was a golf course."The way I see it," he said in a husky deep voice, "the Ringleader saved me money from those change chasing vampires. She's a hero in my book. Yeah at most she probably stole round 100 grand from me but compared to those thieving canivers, I'll take her any day. Ringleader if you ever need any financial help just call."the last was said with a coy smile."There you have it viewers at home, the first public supp.."

_click_

A smile and laugh came to Liliana. The thought of a supporter of a criminal. How hilarious. Well it's time to get ready for that interview. She had lost her previous job after the bank went bankrupt and closed in 3 days after the robbery. What a force the Ringleader had become. Liliana couldn't help but like this persona of crime.

A shower passed as did getting dressed. Who knew getting ready for an interview was so brainless? A simple ride in her simple midsized sedan got her to the place of business she wished to work at next. Cirque City Bank. Since the major banks were being hit by the Ringleader, Cirque City had been rising in popularity, and to ensure the security of its newest customers the bank had employed 50 new guards. At any time 25 would be on duty along with the banks other security measures. The strongest vault in Cirque City along with a lock that only one person at a time knew the code to.

Liliana walked into the bank unknowing of where exactly to go. She went to the customer service desk which stood before the double doors. Oh how magnificent everything looked. A high two-story vaulted ceiling with marble everywhere. All polished to a spick and spam shine. Liliana was breathlessly admiring the beauty of such a bank.

"Ah, you must be Liliana Napier," the customer service rep said to the still gawking girl."Um, yes I am," she replied coming out of her stupor.

"You're a minute late," the man said with a superior glance. "come with me please, my name is David. I'll be interviewing you today."He stalked off at a brisk pace in his blue suit looking clean and professional with more than a hint of incompassion. The poor girl was left scrambling after him.


	4. Cirque City pt 4

**Ch. 4 A Party**

"Daddy, he's the one who did it," said a hurt female voice."Oh don't worry darling I got him," replied a strangely playful voice."Ughh, what's happening..." David had began to say. The last thing he remembered was a loud bang and bright flash. And smoke, so much came towards him. David struggled to sit up against the customer service desk in the Cirque City Step Step. Closer they came till they stopped close by."Why hello my wretched friend," said that playful voice. Why did it sound so strange, so menacing?

"You have an appointment with me today," that voice said invitingly."Huh???" David opened his eyes seeing stars for a moment. The smoke had cleared and when his vision cleared he saw shiny, black dress shoes with the cuffs of purple slacks hovering above the black rim. Purple slacks? Who the hell wears purple slacks? Shock and fear splattered David's face. It was too late to run. He looked up into the eyes of that evil pasty white face. The red painted smile failed to conceal the malicious intent of the Joker's grin. His green hair slicked back to form that crazy hair style. A tuft on either side of the back of his head, as if he had gone mad and continuously pulled it back. A silly thought crossed David's mind, Did the Joker know how professional he looked?

"HAHAHAHA," David began laughing Joker stood with delight in his eyes. His hands clapped together in excitement. The other civilians in the bank had began to laugh uncontrollably. The Ringleader ran to the Joker's side. "Daddy why are they laughin so hard?" she asked with delight at seeing so many happy."My dearest, cant you tell? It's David's BIRTHDAY and now the Joker's come to play.""Aw... Yay can I play too?" she asked with excitement pounding through her feminine body.

"Not here my sweet, I'll let you play somewhere more fun than here. Now why don't you go have a seat, the show is bout to start," the Joker said in a voice filled with intentions unknown."Aw..mmk..." the Ringleader stalked over to a counter and hopped onto it swinging her legs like a little girl watching with excitement. David's mind was reeling. His mind just couldn't comprehend exactly what was happening. He saw and heard but just had no control of his thoughts.

"It's time for your birthday hits David," The Joker snapped his fingers and rope began to fly out of his sleeve. All with that sick high pitch laugh he began to tie up the delusional David.

"OOH PAPA!!! do we get to tie him up and use him as a punching bag?""Hehehe nnnoooo Honey, even better!" the Joker had replied with such glee.

With David fully wrapped in rope and tied, the Joker threw the rope up into the air and over a hanging pole that held up the flag of Cirque City. The simple black flag with the golden circle in the middle shook surprisingly very little as David was pulled up into the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! It's really a birthday now love, what better way to celebrate a birthday than birthday hits and a PINATA!" the last was said with a cackle of insanity."But daddy how old is David today?" Ringleader asked curiously."Let's ask the delightful fool," the Joker turned to the hanging laughing figure, "David how old are you today?"

David caught his breath, "twenty nine," a suppressed laugh, "DADDY!!! AHAHA!"A snicker, "Oh he's a funny one my dear,"The Joker picked up a bag and passed a bat to all the laughing people on the ground who didn't even bother getting up. "Why everybody it's David's Birthday!!" arms spread wide, confetti blasted out of the Joker's sleeves."It's time we celebrated. Hehe, Hit the piñata and be sure to wish David a happy birthday. AHAHAH"The laughing people, old and young, got up and with smiles and laughs walked over to the hanging laughing doomed man.

"Darling, would you like to stay and watch the show?" the Joker asked to his daughter."No thanks dad. I hear the party poopers coming. Oh and daddy?" she jumped off the counter and landed on the purple figure hugging him tight, "Thank you for coming to town and punishing that man for not hiring me." she kissed his cheek."No problem dear, now let's go try out that new car papa got you."As the pair walked out of the bank, the laughing mob were in the midst of bludgeoning the still laughing piñata. What merry they were David enjoyed his birthday. Everyone so caring, gave him his birthday hits...with bats.


	5. Cirque City pt 5

**Ch. 5 A Bad Day**

She was antsy. Its been weeks since her last job. so many rejections since the Cirque City Bank denial. How could her luck be so sour?

Liliana was feeling down as she walked through downtown. Her feet led her to her favorite cafe. She hadn't been there in awhile. With her head down, she walked in noticing nothing in her mini depressive state. She sat on a couch, comfortably sinking into its comfy embrace. Allowing misery to sink into her actions, Liliana closed her eyes and let her body slump into the couch. Her head back Liliana was struck with realization. Lil Coffee Shop didn't have couches before. Eyes opened, surprise etched within them.'An earth tan ceiling?' she thought.

Lowering her gaze back down, the girl found herself in a very comfortable lounge of a very chic cafe. Aromas of different exotic coffees seduced her nose. Many people were lounging on other couches, some sitting at the tall wooden tables. Just groups of people very relaxed in this place amidst the bustling downtown.

Earth tones filled the place. Cafe Ultima was printed on the eco-friendly cups and mugs. A single man waited upon the whole floor. Another man was behind the counter filling orders with the army of coffee machines.

Still in disbelief, the young lady's jaw dropped. Could the Lil Coffee Shop really have been converted to this very extravagantly comfortable setting in the 2 or 3 weeks Liliana was at home? Sitting straight Liliana thought. Calculations came to a conclusion. She had been at home for a little over a month. Plenty of time for a hardworking determined business venturer to turn the old simple coffee shop into this.

The tall tanned waiter walked over to Liliana. His blue-green eyes looked into hers as he teasingly said with a warm smile, "Enjoying the view?"Still filled with shock she managed to stutter, "Y-y-yes... Actually I am. When did this place become Cafe Ultima?""Well to me, it always was, I just took a while to get money together for all the renovations."

"You mean you own the place?""Actually I'm saying I just work here," he let out a small warm laugh as he noticed her look of confusion. "No no, I do own this place." He stuck out his hand, "My name is Enzo. Now before we talk your throat dry may I take your order?" again a warm smile."Oh of course... Um ill take...a hot coco pls?"

"Hm...interesting choice... I thought you might've gone with a triple shot espresso added shot of our cinnamon mix.""wait..that sounds great but for now hot coco pls..."A teasing smile. "Of course. Hey Zo, hot coco pls." Enzo said to the man working the counter. "Oh and Zo, can you call Emma in to work now. Her break is over.""Yes sir," the solid built Zo replied with a hand salute and gruff voice."Thank you Enzo," Liliana said acquiring the young man's attention. "So how much for the drink?"

"Since its your first time, all I ask is to spend a little time with you. Maybe 5 minutes?"Blushing Liliana looked into his eyes, noticed his smile well built body and dark brown hair.'OMG!!! I would be crazy to deny him'"Um...Well you do own the place. Guess I cant stop you"Five minutes lasted till closing. The pair never leaving the cough. Both genuinely enjoying the other's presence. Both leaving with a smile at having made a new friend.


	6. Cirque City pt 6

**Ch. 6 A Night Alone**

A man sat at the edge of his bed. Life lived outside these dark white walls. The blinds were drawn tight. A sense of loneliness suffocated the space. Sheets and blankets disheveled. The man sat staring into the large mirror sitting on the dresser. Only a black figure stared back. No details just a simple form. Unthinking for the longest time, or was it just for a second? A groan. "uuu..."Raisin his hands to his head. Sitting straight up, the man began to frantically pull at his hair. Elbows pointed out, his hands firmly gripping his hair. An unsettling relaxation fell upon the man.'What's my name?....' shoulders slumped, he stared into the mirror./Come on jack, what's your name?/

...

**'JACK!!!'** eyes widen in excitement 'wait that's not my name, is it?'

that second voice again...that teasing...familiar voice./No Jacko, your just a wacko!!! HAHA.../ shrill laughter rang out around him. or was it just in his head?He felt like standing and throwing everything in the air. His thought felt so real. Was he really doing it?He felt pain in his hands as he banged on the door. Felt glass cut his pitiful claws...claws?'

NO!!! none of it was real!!! NONE OF IT.'

He opened his eyes. A dark ceiling met his gaze. Sweat poured from his body. Sat up. Rivers traced their way down his arms and face. His hair was drenched.

'Why do I keep feeling like I'm delusional?'

/cause you are/

terrified eyes searched the room. Nothing.

'God help me!' the man screamed inside. 'Just please take me home...home...'

Home, a place the man hadn't thought of much.'Don't I have a wife? wife...Mia...Beautiful Mia...she was pregnant...or at least I think she is...gosh...'  
/dead/

'WTH!?'

/She's dead! Pa killed her! Tore her limb from LIMB! ATE HER SOUL! HAHAHAHA/  
"Who are you...who the HELL ARE YOU!!!" he tensed, hands squeezing sheets."Show yourself! NOW"

The man stood up. or rather watched his body get up. Confused. The man sat and as if it were a hologram another figure, HIS figure, got up and opened the blinds slightly. Light poured in from the night life outside. Looking at his standing self, the man tensed more.'What's going on?' the man thought in fear.  
The figure stepped toward the bed. A band of light began to slowly slide up the figure's chest. Revealing nothing till it reached the figure's neck. Heavily mutilated, cut open and bleeding. Light then showed his face, contorted in pain. Stuck. He felt his head drawn to the ....and laughter.

A clown faced man in a purple suit sat laughing, staring at the paralyzed man on the bed.

"Hello my boy... What's the matter? Don't recognize your own self?"

laughter...


	7. Cirque City pt 7 verse 1

**Ch. 7 Terror pt.1**

An explosion racked downtown. Police were scrambling. Explosives were still going off. Banks, city buildings, even the police station was being attacked.A high pitch laughing voice rang out."well my darling, I think its time for the finale!"

A hand pressed a little red button on a little square box. As debris still fell and the vibrations of the blasts faded, red lights lit up in small corners, hidden spaces, even in blue metal mailboxes.

The joker was walking up the steps of the prestigious police station of downtown Cirque City. The Ringleader was following him admiring such devastation. What terror these two struck in the hearts of the hurt police laying down in front of the attacked station."So my fellow Americans, what's your poison? hahah" a grin worthy of the devil reflected in the eyes of the downed officers. Police officers tried to stand, at least twenty accomplished this feat of defiance. Standing with pistols drawn, they waited in silence for the Joker's next move.

"S-s-stop r-ri-right there Jo-"

"Honey, give the nice officers a retirement present"

With a devilish grin matching her father's. the Ringleader tossed a grenade nonchalantly in the middle of the standing officers a bang, flash and percussion wave, the officers fell back unable to fire a single round. A hand in his pocket, the Joker materialized a giant colt in his other hand. Right handed he aimed straight down a fired. Staring with an insane grin, he watched the bullet blaze its way into an officer's brain.

Looking very relaxed and unphased, the Joker walked into the police station and danced around the lobby shooting anyone who looked alive. Ideas of grandeur blazing through his tormented mind. The Ringleader who was no longer smiling so devilishly, followed. Sorrow within her eyes at the pain all the families would be feeling after today.

"OH Meester CONSTABLE!" Joker taunted with an air of authority. "I have a proposition for you. MISTUH CONSTABLE!""It's Chief of Police in this era, Joker" replied a stern elderly man walking tall out of an office.

"AAHhhh, just the man i wanted to see!" Joker said with a grin.

"I am Edward Loch, Chief of the police. I demand that you put your gun down and give yourself over to me. Your attack has put you at the top of my list, friend" The exmilitary man said with determined discipline. He stood in the middle of the white hallway facing the maniac in purple. HIs uniform blue and prestigious. His skin tanned and hair still in a military crewcut. Jaw clenched in anticipation, eyes hard, staring waiting for the Joker to move. Shotgun in hand and aimed

"Well now, you seem quite comfortable with your position."a hardy stare was the reply.


	8. Cirque City pt 7 verse 2

**Ch.7 Terror pt.2**

Blood. that was all he could see through his cracked eyes. Coming to consciousness, Edward felt nothing but blazing fire. Pain pulsed from the gunshot wounds. How'd he shoot so fast he thought. Loch took stock of his surroundings. It took an eternity just to lift his head. He was a display. His arms propped up by two metal rods protruding from the wall. They dug into the crooks of his elbows. His wrists were strapped to the wall. Fingers pointed straight down. Loch's legs were also strapped to the wall, right leg bent at a right angle, knee and foot pointed out to his right. Left leg angled strangely out to his left. The police chief was helpless.

"Your awake....you've been out for 2 days now." a feminine voice said from the surrounding black."yeah...i'm....awake...why?" Loch's body went through wave after wave of pain with each word. What did the Joker do to me?"You should know...death would be a mercy compared to what he has planned." the Ringleader finally appeared from the shadows. Hat in her hands."I... dont want...your mercy..."Loch's body burned. The pain was rising, his now fragile form was in critical. Everything screaming failures.

"Stubborn old man...Stupid stubborn old man," her voice weak, wracked with sadness. Tears streamed down her face. She raised a pistol. Aimed...**BANG**..."Now now dear, lets not kill him yet..." the Joker's voice was sick with maliciousness. The Ringleader was shocked. At the end of the barrel was a miniature pole upon which said bang. Horrified, "No papa, no...let him die..." The Joker threw a knife. It struck the pistol knocking it from The Ringleader's hand."Oh he'll die...no doubts about that."

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Viewers at home, what you're about to see is...unimaginable... Police efforts to find Police Chief Loch has resulted in finding...a horrific scene.... Our news crew who followed the Cirque City SWAT Team found this."

5 SWAT members appear on screen in front of a door. The pointman tests the doorknob. It opens slowly. An empty room is revealed. SWAT moved in. Slowly, cautiously the pointman looked to his left and froze. Mouth open, gun lowering in a shaky way. the members of the team who had begun to fan out also turned to stare at the left side of the room. All of the officers reaction was the same. The cameraman finally walked into the room. Turn the camera and froze.

Chief Loch was pinned to the wall. Dressed in a black and white clown suit. Checkered frill was dotted with blood. The giant black buttons were surrounded by blank white. His limbs were positioned in such a way he looked like a dangling marionette. The wall behind Loch's body was painted red with blood. The blood now darkened and crusted. Loch's eyes were taped open. While his face was painted in white and black. Lips tainted red with blood.


	9. Cirque City pt 8

**Ch. 8: A Conversation**

Darkness...

then

"_**DADDY**_ how could you!" yelled a hurt feminine voice.

"It was actually quite easy dear... The difficult part was pinning him up. Hehe besides you knew the plan, why are you so surprised?"

- that voice...that sick familiar voice...

"You said this was my town! You said this was just a visit!"

Water dripped to the floor... splash splash...or were they tears?

"You promised me Daddy that you were going to leave soon!"

"**WHAT!!! **What is it! **DONT YOU LOVE YOOOUUURRR DAD ENOUGH TO LET HIMSELF STAAYYY**!"

She screamed. A scuffling of feet and then a bang into something metal. A table or locker?

"_**AM I STIFLING YOU! **_Do you really want your _deeear old dad __**GONE**_! Even after I spent _alllll _those _yeeeaaarrs _in Arkham?  
Why are **YOU **trying to push **ME AWAY**!?"

Another bang.

Closer.

A whimper?

"Do you hate me? _**IS**_ that it?"

a softer more intense tone.

"Just _sssay _it.... I know you hate me.... **SAY IT!**"

**BANG**...so close now.

"Cause dear, if you don't hate me now,"

such...malevolence,

"you _**will **_very...soon"

Such a wicked voice.  
Feet began to walk away.  
The sound of a body slumping down against a wall was followed by weeping.  
A pause in the footsteps.

"Oh and dear? I know about _Enzo_."

There was a sound of papers flying in the air.  
The girl must've been really shocked.  
Her crying turned into a deep fearful gasp.

_**Step Step Step**_


	10. Cirque City pt 9

**Ch 9: Memories**

Its been **3** days since she last heard form him.  
**1** since her father told her he knew.  
**124** phone calls, hours of collected pacing and millions of moments of denial later Liliana finally accepted that her father had him.

Enzo was nowhere else to be found.  
Depressed and laying in bed she began to swim through vivid memories...

They ware sitting on the beach.

Talking, laughing, cuddling, doing anything normal couples would do.  
Lost in their own world not even noticing that as the sun began to go down.  
They were blanketed in hues of a beautiful gold orange sunset.  
Still lost in their world, they witnessed nothing as the moon began ascending into the night sky.  
Oblivious to the cold they talked on, finally coming out of their reverie when they made a fire and spent the night under the stars.

Her mind drifted...

Liliana sat up in bed.  
Sweat still beading on her exposed body. Next to her lay Enzo.  
His eyes open and staring at the ceiling.  
Their breaths were starting to regulate again.  
"Thank you for everything, Enzo," so softly spokena pause...did he hear her?"  
You should know something... I love you," there was conviction in his voice.

His was tone steadfast and his heart could be felt out upon every eyes wide open, Liliana was shocked.  
She had heartless flings before, but love?  
That...never crossed her mind.  
"I......I love you too" shaky...but she said must have known, cause he was sleeping with a smile.

...that beautiful smile...

/That's it/...she thought to herself.../Its time to _take_ him back/...

It was morning now, and the Ringleader rose from her bed.  
Stern cold determination in her eyes.


	11. Cirque City A Lost Scene

**Cirque City - A Lost Scene**

At a loss of words, she watched as he knelt before her.

Hand out, palm up, a promise of eternity imbued within a simple gold ring.

Liliana, through teary eyes, watched as his lips moved and when he stopped she just said yes to his proposal. Enzo's smile was quickly barraged with kisses and tears that streamed down his love's face. Through the happiest moments of their lives and darkest of days, their lives were now bound by a magic older than time.


	12. Cirque City pt 10

Ch 10 _Ding Dong_

Bathed in moonlight the grounds stood frozen, waiting. Guards roamed the mansions expanse of green grass. A shadow stood ready to take down the armed guards. Moving silently, creeping, somersaulting, and gliding from shadow to shadow. Finally, stalking closer to her prey. A group of five stood unwary. Each guard at ease, unknowing of the knockout whirlwind about to hit. Silently, quickly she struck. Five bodies fell towards the ground as one slim figured apparition knelt by. Light played smoothly along her body, caressing her curves as she waited very still.

"Window open," said a tiny electronic voice.

She darted across the field with inhuman speed, throwing projectiles and striking men down before the little red lights came back on next to the camera lenses. Sensing more guards coming, she hid amongst the hedgerows. They came, weapons up and loaded, searching for signs of an intruder. A tiny ball was thrown amongst the group. A small flash and a certain energy exploded out. The men in a state of confusion didn't notice the figure jumping out from the dark and barreling down upon them, at least, not until she was falling them one by one. Surrounded by downed men, her skin tight suit began to shimmer with light. It reached an apex, flashed, and she was gone.

_Ding…_

…_Dong_

Frank opened the door. What the hell was he paying his guards for? Pistol drawn, the door flew open to reveal an empty front porch. A step outside showed even more nothing.

_Lazy guards were probably fooling around again, I better fire one._

Shutting the door he returned to his office.  
Checking his security cameras everything seemed calm and quiet.  
Turning around he found a beautiful woman in a skin tight suit sitting in his chair.

"Mr. Collins, it's nice to meet you. Call me the Ringleader…"


	13. Cirque City pt 11

_Ch 11 War Council_

The Joker sat in a tall backed office chair at the head of a very long table, at which sat many other wannabe powered villains and criminals. A newer generation of crime and violence. They sat awaiting the Joker to begin. The chair turned around revealing a slightly more crazed Joker who smiled.

"Hello boys and girls you all know me and I know _OF_ you. I've gathered you around this square desk for a reason… Does world domination liken to you? Hehehe… if not…" guns appeared before the seated guests. "Die now"

_A few days later elsewhere_

Liliana stood surrounded by tables covered with weaponry. Men, hired hands, paid close attention to the new toys the Ringleader had brought. "This boys, is a choke grenade. It lets out a dense gas capable of deafening sounds, blacking out a covered area, and it also makes breathing very difficult." The men looked slightly impressed not quite understanding all the applications of such a tool.

"Hmm…maybe I should show you something a little more…inspiring." She picked up a plain looking rifle and handed it to the closest man.

"Shoot me." The scruff man was puzzled but aimed the plain looking rifle.

"Come on, grow some balls and shoot!"

_**POW**_

A shell casing rang out its distinguished bell-like sound as it hit the floor and bounced a few times. A target thudded elsewhere in the compound. Her hand then held up a round, while taking the rifle back from the demonstrator. "This rifle shoots a new special round designed to cut through flesh like air, and through bone like butter. It is highly accurate, and highly dangerous."

A hand went up.

"Yes?"

"How 'dangerous' exactly?"

"Good question," she began to walk to the shooting range down the hall, "Lemme answer that with a quick demonstration."

The men followed her curious to see the answer. She stopped, aimed, and then fired 4 rounds at a whole row of concrete walls. The first three crumbled having sustained severe fractures throughout. The next two walls were pierced easily. Finally the rounds stopped within the 7th wall.

"Boys this round was designed to kill, destroy, and utterly disintegrate your enemies." Cheers went up from the men. "Go get some chow, boys."

The men migrated to the mess wing, grabbing food then seating themselves down to eat. Chatter about what they had just seen could be heard throughout the room.

"Hey how many tanks do you think it can shoot through?"

"Psh, I wanna know if we can shoot down satellites." Laughter

"Anyone wondering why we need those rounds?"

"Yeah who do you think we're going against?"

"I say terrorists."

"I vote government."

The Ringleader stood up from her seat in the corner. "You wanna know who?" she pointed at the 6 o'clock news, "Him. We are going to fight my father, the Joker." Mutters of confusion and dissent bubbled around the room. The smiling painted face was one they were all familiar with. The idea though was beyond immediate comprehension. _The Joker?_

"Listen, he's been carrying out his plans for Cirque City since he got here. He's taking center stage and MY home. Yeah I've been robbing the place but I'm claiming this town. My playground and I don't like to share… not even with my father."

A pause.

Whirlwinds of thought were crashing into the solid foundations that made up Liliana's core beliefs. _It really has come to this hasn't it? _

Her eyes began to moisten. Realization, the point of no return, right here and now the Ringleader made her choice.

"I am going to fight my own father…" her voice had begun to tremble slightly, "Fight him for what I believe is best for this city, No for what I know is best."

Within the silent room a TV still buzzed, and on its screen a smiling painted face glared with eyes filled with insanity.

Standing on a balcony of a certain facility the Ringleader watched over what was soon to be a battleground.

"Ringleader we have a problem."

Turning she replied, "What is it Frank?"

"The boys don't really like your choice in umm…comrades."

"Well they'll have to deal with it. There's more to fighting than just technical advances, we'll need more than bullets. We'll need _real_ power."

"See that's the thing, even the heroes aren't too fond of working with some of the hired hands. There's a lot of distrust going on"

"Lemme talk to them, and Frank? Please your concerns are becoming too focused on us. Know that our problems lay with the enemy not our allies."

Looking like a boy whose points and words were totally dismissed, Frank said nothing more but let his face show his worries.

"Frank there's a difference between you and me. You see the world, find your goals, and fuss over obstacles that block you. Me, I see the world, find what I want and get it. I'm a villain, I'm special, and you're a criminal. That C stands for common."

With that she smiled patted Frank's shoulder and walked off to talk to the army she had assembled.

_Later that night_

The Joker looked marvelous in a new green pinstriped purple suit, standing majestically on a raised platform. His crazed grin beamed within confidence and zeal. Before him and below, an army of over a thousand criminals and powered villains all awaiting their release.

"Men and monsters, crazies and loons, you who are demented, I am honored to be in your presence. We are gathered here today, to behold a grand sight, to be the first victors of high villainy since the time of Adolf. Let our mastery of weapons and powers lead us to our goal. I ask you now, to aim your rifle up at the innocent, to let loose the fury retained by your conscious, I ask you! You the cold hearted to spread your breath of chilled death to this city. Allow it to be our first conquest, our shining jet black jewel upon the world, so that others with brilliance in mind and power in hand may follow us. Follow us unto an everlasting chaos which we shall rule. Go forth now and spread the entropy!"

He ended with a wide smile bearing malice and a poorly veiled madness behind glazed eyes. Men hurried to their stations, their vehicles, their positions spread throughout the city. Joker began to laugh. His lunacy sent chills through spines. Louder more raucous he cackled. He stood there laughing as chaos began to spread through Cirque City.


	14. Cirque City pt 12

Ch 12 War Zone

The war on innocence had begun. The Joker's face was on everything that had a screen. The first phase of his plan was well under way. His thugs and criminals were spreading at a frightening pace through Cirque City. The Joker's techs and hackers were on a full assault already creating chaos with traffic lights and shutting off power to certain parts of the city. Police scrambled around unable to cipher between false and true orders, falling into devastating ambushes. Communication going in and out of the area ceased as the Joker gained control of satellites. Cirque City became engulfed in chaos.

"Cirque citizens! I beg you, please if you do not wish to join our most malevolent cause hehehehehe DIE!" more cackling followed as the last images of many a person seen was a laughing demented face. Gun fire rang out from all parts of the city. Shot after shot was followed by the thuds of fallen bodies. The smiling crazed Joker still laughed as his army continued their systematic destruction of the organized lives of the innocent.

On another com-line the Joker's voice came through as if talking to a lover he said, "It's time for phase two." Super powered villains replied by leaving swaths of destruction. Explosions began to become more frequent as figures rose into the sky flinging down before them lightning, fireballs and other unnatural projectiles. Monsters sprang forth from hiding spots using brute destructive force to rip people apart and to clear roads by throwing cars into buildings. The city was in turmoil as smoke from fires, short screams of pain, and bullets racked the air. A person could only run, could only hide, but neither for too long.

"Frank, get a tech to clear the com lines. We need to tell the cops where to gather. Be sure to tell them bring anybody they find and to ignore any other order. Go."

Liliana and her small army were emerging from the city's maintenance tunnels. They had already met opposition down below and now adrenaline pumped they were ready for more. Armored vehicles took up defensive positions and men ran out scanning for targets. Before Liliana could take a breath the newest intel was before her, maps and images taken from street cameras. Scanning the information orders began to fly from her mouth. "Alpha squad, take Hound and clear a path to Hidden Glen. Bravo, follow behind and check buildings for any survivors. Once at the rendezvous point let Sabir clear the building. Syko, take your men out on a hunting party. Take out as many of their 'gifted' as you can. Delta take your men and clean up any fodder Syko leaves behind. I'm out to find my father. Frank take your men and camp out somewhere. Be our eyes and ears. Move out."

Her men were off. Unknowing of the destruction ahead. Hound, the man who was something of a werewolf, led his squad down a grid locked street. Cars were stopped in horrible wrecks, and those that weren't in a crash were somehow set ablaze by some other force. Guttered shops looked like wailing faces of ghosts. There was blood splattered in a messy fashion in some spots. Hound couldn't remember when he smelled so much blood. This worried him…were they too late? A fog of strong musk surrounded him. It was a mix of two scents, both filled with testosterone and reeked of adrenaline. _Not good._

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!"**_

A behemoth jumped down from five stories up, crushing a car with a resounding crunch of metal. Alpha Squad backed away firing rounds and looking for cover. Bullets would enter the monstrosity's body, tearing muscle and bone only to go right through. Something was wrong though it just stood there in its crouch taking hits and convulsing with the amount of impact. The creature's body was healing so quickly a round would hit and before a second had made impact, the skin was already flawless. The beast let out another spine tingling roar, this time charging with an intense glare in its eyes. Hate motivated this being as it swung swipe after swipe of deadly claws across men's chests. Hound reacted to the beast's sudden movement by changing into his own monster and tried desperately to intercept it as it attacked a third man. _This really isn't good…_He seized the beast before it could make a kill. With its head in his left hand he shoved his right claw down the beast's throat. It flailed uselessly against its assailant; it wasn't the only one who could regenerate. Hound decapitated the monster from the inside of its throat. A howl came from down the street._ What now?_ A second monster had appeared. It was bigger and furrier. It opened its mouth and a let out a ball of fire that blazed down the street towards Alpha squad. It had its own men following it. Men outfitted with makeshift weapons along with the latest advancements. Gunfire opened with a new gusto. Hound ran straight for the fireball spitting thing with an unprecedented speed. A voice was talking to him on his headset; his only reply was a growl that was soon muffled in the neck of a man who just turned the corner. Hound was moving among them in a whirlwind of swipes, bites and kicks. _Damn beast, where is it. _As if reading his mind the reddish being of fur met Hound's claws with its own. The Joker's men around them started falling as Alpha squad shot lethal round after lethal round. The two beasts in the center of death were locked in a titanic battle of strength, neither resorting to another form of attack other than the grappling game they were already playing. Each taking the upper-hand when they found a fault in the other. This game ended when Hound began to tire, he suddenly used the other monsters strength and grip on his own hands as a gymnast does the pair of rings, lifting his legs up and shoving both feet into the opposition's face. His hands were freed, landing back on his feet Hound threw his weight into the chest of the still stumbling beast, jaws awaiting to feel veins pulsing beneath his teeth.

It was over for now, the body of the fallen beast lay on the ground sizzling into smoke as its head rolled further away. Hidden Glen wasn't too far and Alpha squad met only a few more grunts on the way.

"Bravo the way is clear, I repeat the way is clear."

"Copy that Alpha. We're on our way."

Alpha set up a perimeter within Hidden Glen Lodge. It was an apartment building whose first floor also acted as a hall complete with lobby and anteroom. It was only moments before Bravo came into sight with a little less than a hundred people in tow, half were police from the nearest police substation. Sabir was at the head of the large group. Dressed in the black robes of a desert man, he took the stairs with a grace that hinted a depth to the man.

A scimitar in hand Sabir looked Hound up and down and finally said, "Hound you look terrible, take a breather and I'll clear the upper floors."

"Thanks for your concerns, but please…just do your thing."

A smile slid into being on the assassin's tanned and worn face. "Bravo squad, I'll be right back." The man disappeared in a puff of smoke. The sound of a breath being taken in was barely audible somewhere on the second floor to anyone who was there. On the third floor, Joker's men prepared for their next assault. The sound of a breath went unnoticed as guns were loaded and the criminals approached the door to the stairs.

"So Mac, you're taking the other two down the stairs while me and Zac take the elevator with our machine guns right?"

"Yes man, god damn how many times do we gotta go over this?"

A swish sound cut through the air as a knife materialized in the back of Mac.

"I didn't mean it Mac, honestly…Mac? MAC!" a steel point protruded from the second man's throat.

_Tatatatatatatat_

Someone had opened fire on Sabir, but the rounds just sailed through the spot where he was standing.

"What the HELL! Where'd that bastard go?"

A whisper was all Zac heard before feeling something so cold slice into his neck. "Here"

The next minute happened in a blur. The rest of the Joker's men in the building had come running looking for an adversary. They were struck down by punches and hits to lethal points on the body. Before they fell to the ground Sabir was gone once more appearing on another floor clearing it and moving on again.

"Building cleared."

"Good, now Alpha and Bravo hold there and protect everyone we send there. Send any civilians to Hidden Glen Lodge. I'm still hunting. Keep the lines clear. Ringleader out."

"Great my friend, we're stuck puppy guarding," Sabir said to Hound as he appeared beside him downstairs. Hound began to rise from his seat on the ground.

"Yeah but I don't think we'll be bored," he gestured towards the group of gruff looking men who were following a select few garbed in strange robes.

* * *

Syko and his powered group were fighting off another surge of enemy. Blue, an old friend and comrade of the Ringleader, was the one to stumble across the enemy base. The Joker had armed this outfit with plenty of rockets, which were currently landing with explosions around Syko and Blue at the moment.

"I can't get a good look at them. How many do you think?"

"Can't say for sure but damn them for the artillery," Blue replied.

"Thurgood you're up. Wherever you are get rid of them. Me and Blue can't get a good shot."

Thurgood, the "ghost" man who can walk through walls and possess others, was seen running through straight into the gun fire then leaping straight into a grunt who tried falling back to get out of the way. Within a second the man who had fallen down was firing his rifle at his own men. The grunt was soon riddled with friendly fire as Thurgood fell from the dead man and jumped again into another body, possessing over and over again until at last there was just one man left who waved to Syko and Blue signing all clear.

"Too bad he wasn't originally on the good side," Syko commented to Blue.

"None of us were," was all the black man said before rushing into the building with an energy shield he created.

Syko shook his head and followed. They were falling behind schedule, and the original plans had changed. The Ringleader had disappeared since her last transmission. Delta and his men were continuing the original task of taking out powered individuals that were fighting for the Joker, while Syko, Blue, Thurgood, and the ever silent black mage searched the city for their leader.

The black mage once again fell in behind Syko and Blue as they entered the building. Thurgood, still in the possessed body was at the end of the hall with a rifle in hand. He motioned for silence as he pointed to a room whose door was firmly shut. Noises of movement kept the team intrigued. Syko took a position on the opposite side of Thurgood as Blue stood in front of it. The black mage whose name had yet to be given placed his hand on the wall. The team had already done this maneuver a million times today. Blue gathered energy from his surroundings. With a nod from the mage, the 6'3" hero dressed in blue threw a solid punch at the door and a longitudinal energy wave blasted the door across the room.

Syko was about to rush in when everything started to slow down. He watched as everything in the room and hallway began to ripple, as if he was looking through water. _Crrrraaaaaaaaappppppp_. This single thought seemed to take an eternity to fully complete…

The world started to make sense again as Blue found himself in a room. It was dark all around him and the only light was on him. It shone from above and somehow illuminated below him too, for he had no shadow. _Strange…hmm…what was I doing?_ Another light appeared before him, a girl sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around the legs that were to her chest. She was quietly sobbing, letting out a cry every few seconds.

"Little girl?" he asked in what he hoped was a comforting tone. "Oh little girl?"

Sobbing was her answer as she turned her back on him. Blue took a step towards her trying not to move too quickly or scare her.

"Excuse me little girl, can I help you?"

"G-g-go away," she said in a sweet, hurt sobbing voice.

Another step closer, hand reaching out for her shoulder…contact. Nothing happened for a second, and Blue found himself really feeling good about what he was doing. Her sobs quieted slowly, as if his right hand was slowly ebbing into her comfort. Suddenly her left hand clasped his hand on her right shoulder, like two lovers meeting at their secret place. Blue didn't notice how in one instant the girl had grown into a stunning young woman; her hand was perfect and somehow held his whole attention. In another instant she gracefully stood while turning, revealing a beautiful face with perfect tanned skin and straight black hair, grey eyes stared into Blue's brown eyes before closing and her soft lips touched his. Too shocked, Blue didn't realize how unnatural his paralysis was. Stuck in a kiss of lethal passion, Blue was slowly being drained of life.

Thurgood knew something had happened; he was used to finding himself in strange places. The strangest thing about now though, was he wasn't alone. The owner of the body he was occupying was with him also. They both stood looking at each other. _How very interesting. I do wonder how this will turn out. _Thurgood wasn't garbed in his usual street attire but in his more refined English suit of the 1800's, _Ahhhh the good old days. _The previous owner, he knew was named Smithy, stood still dazed and wondering what exactly was going on. Thurgood couldn't control anything in this realm and that too was strange. _No powers?_ As if someone had read his mind a chilling voice sang a song of death and destruction all in two words.

"_Kill him,"_

Smithy now had a look of a crazed loon, his mind corrupted by whatever was here. Thurgood was never really a great fighter, he had adapted to his powers so long ago and at such a young age that he really didn't need to learn how to make do without. Smithy on the other hand grew up on the streets, a runt part of a group of orphans fending for themselves. Smithy knew exactly how to kill with just his hands. Thurgood barely had a chance to notice Smithy's change in stance before the grunt charged.

The black mage, Vincent Natalio, stood amongst the black. He recognized the work. She recognized him as well, he felt it. The shadows around him swirled torn between two masters of the dark arts. Soon a compromise was settled. He was stuck in this trap but nothing else could be done to him. _Aaaahhhhh Vincent…what a pleasant surprise to find you on their side…_These thoughts were not his own and Vincent found himself somewhat surprised by her show of prowess. _Now, now my sister there's no need to hide yourself from me. We've come to an understanding remember?_

_Yes we have, but to show myself to a traitor, you ask too much Vincent._ He could feel her emotions now, anger and frustration came across from her with an underlying core of pain and abandonment.

_Sister, please show yourself. Age means nothing to us, but I do wish to see what you have become._

Shadows moved as a slim figure began to take shape. In front of Vincent Natalio stood his sister, though not of blood they were raised together in the same home and in the same art. Her face was that of an angel, clear light skin, eyes of an electric blue, her jaw a perfect line leading to a pointed chin.

"So my sister has at last become the beautiful black swan mother had always told us you would be."

"Yes I suppose I have become beautiful haven't I, Vincent? Then again what do you know about beauty? You've never been interested in women, only in your own power."

Her face was that of an accuser, her clothing shifted colors and shapes repeatedly until she decided on the clothes she once wore as a child. Vincent too became clothed in the once scratchy wool shirt and trousers of the past. They were children again in a meadow they visited frequently to play. It was just as she remembered it; tall trees by the wood, soft grass, rolling hills, and sun filled skies. Neither spoke a word, just letting the world around them fill their eyes. Memories from centuries ago played through Vincent's mind. Horses and wildlife could be heard now. Breezes played with the grass as well as their hair. Insects flew around buzzing their lives away.

"Do you remember this Vincent?"

Little Vincent nodded.

"How bout this?"

The world around them suddenly darkened to night. Fire blazed high in columns that towered above the trees. Screams rent the air as people set aflame ran through the burning forest. Atop one of the hills stood a figure with arms raised high, fire leaping from his fingertips. The night was loud with the sounds of death and pain. Villagers from beyond the hills were running from their homes for the woods they thought safe. They only ran to their fiery death.

"Do you remember Vincent how father destroyed the village and its people? How he killed so many just so they would no longer question his rule of the land? How the final straw was not of their doing but of ours? Vincent, do you remember who he killed that night?"

Tears came to Vincent's eyes, he remembered too well; his love and her closest friend. A young woman appeared between the siblings who stood facing each other. The woman's face was bloody, her clothes torn, slashes across her skin were the least of her injuries. Within her hands was her heart, a glowing thing that their father had cast from her body, a metaphysical orb that shined like a miniature sun. Her face showed no emotion as she just knelt down, ankles beneath her, feeling nothing.

Voice trembling he said, "No more."

"Yes more brother, you have yet to suffer the consequences of father's doing as I have. You must bear her pain and love as I have dared to. She no longer feels but logical thought is still within her grasp. Suffer brother."

Vincent wept openly now, no longer a little boy he stood the man he is today and could do nothing but watch the woman he once loved feel nothing and do nothing but mourn without truly mourning the loss of so much.

Syko fought hard not to fall into the illusion. He was an illusionist himself and could feel her power wash over him. He could feel how her mind wanted to possess his, but this wasn't just a mind power, it was backed by something dark and something Syko faced very few times before.

"So another with mind abilities," a female voice said.

Syko stood in the room his team had breached. The others stood frozen in their positions. Syko realized his movements were slowed to such a crawl it took an eternity to clench his fingers into a fist. All of the team's weapons had been stripped of them and placed in the corned of the room. The female was slender and dressed in a simple, form-fitting full body armor. Syko had seen the armor's material before, strong stuff if it was what he thought it was.

"Hmmm….your a peculiar one Mr. Syko. Not many have been able to fight off my attacks as successfully as you. My own brother, who stands in the hall could not fend me off, even after recognizing who it was that was assaulting his mind. Mmm but where are my manners? You must want to talk…. So talk Mr. Syko."

His jaw had relaxed and his head and neck was under his own control again.

"Brother? You mean the mage, why would you want to hurt your own brother?"

A smile crept on her face. "Why don't you leave family business to me and him? I do wonder why though you didn't first ask about your precious Liliana. Isn't she the one your after?"

"My orders are my own, and how I go about fulfilling them is also my business."

Again that award winning smile appeared on her face. She stepped towards Syko and gently kissed his lips. He had tried to maneuver around it, to avoid a dirty trick, but the woman was no newcomer at kissing moving targets. Upon contact Syko felt a wave of lethargy spasm across his face and down his body. His eyes closed as his body descended to the floor. The last thing his mind processed before falling completely unconscious was footsteps leaving the room.

_Wake up _he told his body _Move!_ Syko was trying to awaken from his unconscious state. He had never stopped fighting that woman's attack and now his stubbornness was starting to pay off. He was starting to feel his body again, first came his toes, which he wriggled around trying to solidify his contact with his body. Next he could flex his calves a little. Slowly over time Syko regained control of his body but the process took what felt was ages.

Suddenly with a surge of energy Syko jumped from the floor landed on his feet and bellowed, "AH-HAH!"

Nothing had changed since that damn kiss. His comrades were still frozen but things were different. Blue was paler, the body Thurgood had been occupying had bruises and scratch marks on its face, and in the hall the mage had a river of tears sliding down his face. _This really isn't good_. Syko ran outside to check if things had changed. Delta and his men weren't far off, he could hear their rifles sing.

"Delta come in over."

A few more bursts of rounds went off before a reply came in.

"Syko this is Delta, we're on our way. Over"

"Thanks but no thanks, continue doing what your doing. Over"

The gun fire had lessened to maybe two or three guns now.

"Sir Frank gave me orders to save you, after your team went off the radar two hours ago."

"Damn, alright well here's my orders, stay there and try to pull out as many goons as you can. I need time to get my team operational again."

"Fine, one giant disturbance coming up."

A second later a whole building blew sky high definitely killing all the baddies in it.

Syko ran inside and touched Blue's muscled shoulder. In an instant he was in the man's mind. There was darkness and a cone of light. Blue was kissing some dame. One major difference though, Blue was older, much older. Syko ran towards the two but found himself moving backwards and away. _Whoever set this knew what the hell they were doing._ Syko took a second to gather himself then projected within his mind an image of himself next to the kissers. Syko opened his eyes to be standing right next to the beautiful girl whose face seemed to glow more the longer the kiss lasted. He was about shove her off when the girl's hand came up and Syko was blasted away.

"DAMN HARPY!"

Syko imagined himself a gun this time and took aim. The girl broke the kiss right before the round Syko fired reached her head. Blue was still frozen in place but his eyes showed intelligence of what was going on. The girl screamed a scream that would've sent Syko flying if he hadn't procured for himself a shield. This kind of fight Syko was used, mind battles were he could achieve more than others. Syko projected multiples of himself, and felt his mind expand as he took each of those bodies under the control of his one single mind. They all had a weapon and all fired rounds at the girl who stood no chance against the master of will and mind.

Blue came out of his reverie stumbling as if he forgot how to stand or walk. He was back, he knew from his own mind. Syko had already moved onto Thurgood's body and in a moment the body slumped down dead as Syko and Thurgood stood panting from exertion. The last to be freed from the mind trap was the black mage. It took more time to free him for some reason, but when it was done Syko came back with a hollowed look on his face and the black mage quickly regained his composure, wiping his face dry then putting on a stone façade.

"My name is Vincent Natalio," the black mage finally said breaking the silence, "and that was my sister, Meira."

The team shook their heads not knowing what to say instead continuing on with their work. Packing their weapons and stepping out of the enemy base, Syko and his men walked out into the setting sunlight. Night was coming with its darkness but the city was still bright, its buildings still ablaze from the days work.


End file.
